Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method for fabricating the light emitting device, and a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert current into light. As luminance of LEDs is increased recently, the LEDs are being used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and illuminations. Also, LEDs emitting highly efficient white light may be realized by using a fluorescent substance or combining LEDs having various colors.
Since an LED has a structure in which thin films, each having a thickness of several nanometers nm to several micrometers μm, are stacked, detailed and reliable processes are required. Specifically, a reliable process is required so that a nitride semi conductor region in which light is generated in a LED fabricating process is not damaged.